Unspoken
by crimsondragonn
Summary: Zero is fed up with Yuki telling him about Kaname and finally tells her his feelings and surprisingly she feels them too.
1. Unspoken

Unspoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino does...

I was reading a fanfic story when I came up with this story. This is my first so I would ask you to please give me some criticism and please, please review!

Normal POV

"Zero! Hey Zero!" the tiny brunette called to her silver haired partner.

"Zero! Hey! Wait up!" the former human vampire continued on walking his long strides.  
"Zero! C'mon! I know you can hear me!" the human girl called out. She was wearing Cross Academy's uniform with a piece of paper that had the symbol of her position as guardian of the school on her left shoulder. The boy had the same piece of paper on his left shoulder.

"Zero!" the girl cried exasperated.

Zero POV

_God when is she going to stop calling my name?_ I thought to myself as I walked down the long corridor.

_I swear if she mentions Kaname I will-_

"Guess what! Kaname-sama got me this cool souvenir when he went to Italy!" Yuki exclaimed.  
_THAT'S IT!  
_I turned around and saw her skid to a stop, bumping against my chest. I shuddered at her touch in pleasure. Thankfully she didn't notice because she was gazing up at my face her eyes gleaming because she was thinking about **HIM.**

**"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID KANAME OR YOUR SILLY SOUVENIR!" I yelled at her face. Yet, when I saw her cower away from me I instantly regretted it.

Yuki POV

Ok I admit it. I knew Zero hated Kaname, but I was so excited that I let it slip out of my mouth. And hearing Zero yell at me, well frightened me. Especially when I saw his fangs gleam against the light reminding me of that night.

_Vampires will kill me. Vampires will kill me. They will suck my blood and kill me._

A child's voice rang in my head. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face, even though I was close to tears.

"Zero, why can't you get along with Kaname?" I asked, hesitant of the answer he will give me.

Zero POV

I heard the quaver in her voice when she asked me that simple yet complicated question. I saw her force that smile on her face. I knew she was about to cry and I felt guilty because I knew I was the cause.

"Because, well... it's because I know he has your heart Yuki and I don't..." I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

Yuki POV

I stood shocked at his answer. It wasn't what I had in my mind. I saw him lean toward me and wipe the tears that started pouring out of my eyes.

"I love you Yuki." He told me. When I looked into his eyes I knew it was truth. I didn't know how to answer.

Zero POV

There I said it. I said it and she didn't answer. I expected that she didn't feel the same so I turned and was about to start walking when I felt a soft tug against my sleeve.

"Wait." I heard her whisper. I turned around.

Yuki POV

I was glad see his eyes again. His eyes were so mesmerizing.

"What?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my lips against his softly.

Zero POV

I responded immediately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pushed my lips against her harder. After a minute we pulled back gasping for air. I put my forhead against her and smiled. She gasped. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Zero you smiled!" She whispered again. She was smiling too as always.

"I will only smile for you and only you Yuki." I replied. I pulled her back for another kiss and I knew now that I shouldn't be unspoken most of the time. I now had someone I could confide in.

_You idiot! She was always there! And she always will be!_

I smiled at the conformation as she whispered my name and I hers as we came back for air every few minutes.

There! I'm done! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Outspoken

Outspoken

Hiya everyone~! XD Sorry for disappearing, but I got very busy, and stuff just caught up with me. XD Anyways, I decided to make another addition to Unspoken~! Please tell me how you like it!

**Yuki POV**

I yawned and leaned back against my chair. It groaned in protest. I sighed and glanced out the window with longing. It was Christmas Break, and everyone was gone, and I was in my room. Doing homework. So not fun. I got up and stretched.

_Maybe I can go see Zero. . ._ I smiled. The thought already brightened me up. I skipped down the hallways, heading to Zero's room. I stopped in front of his door, suddenly nervous. I creaked it open and glanced inside.

"Zero? Are you there?" I called out.

"Mmm. . . You can come inside Yuki." A familiar voice called back to me. I smiled and entered the room.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed. The lump in the middle moved, getting up. A groggy head poked up from the bed sheets. His hair was an absolute mess, but I didn't really mind. I smiled and ruffled his hair even more.

"How was your little nap anyways?" I asked cheerfully. He groaned in response.

"Only you can be so cheerful in the morning." He moaned, pulling me in his lap. I curled against him happily, closing my eyes.

"It's not morning, Zero." I mumbled. I felt him shift, getting comfortable.

"Mm, whatever." He muttered. I felt him shift again, to look at the clock on his bedside table. I opened my eyes too.

"See? It's only nine o'clock." I chirped. He shook his head, smiling a little. I grinned at him.

"What were you doing in the morning anyways."

"Homework."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Zero!" I laughed, pushing him lightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you sure you weren't calling up everyone you know?" He muttered, finally getting up. I watched from my perch on his bed, as he got some clothes. I laughed and covered my face with the blanket to let him change in peace. Suddenly, the blanket was ripped from my grasp.

"Don't you dare cover your face from me." A tender voice whispered in my ear. I smiled tenderly and nodded.

"Of course, Zero." I whispered back. Then, two arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling my slender body close to his. I closed my eyes, savouring the warmth. I leaned my head up, finding myself face-to-face with his violet eyes. In them, I found emotions swirling inside. Love, passion, happiness, and contentment. I smiled, leaning forward. Zero's eyes went even softer, never leaving mine. I felt myself drowning in them, like I always did. He leaned to me, waiting, going slow, in case I wanted to lean back, or escape. But I never did. I waited, for his lips to capture mine. They finally did, and I was wrapped in a warmth that I couldn't get enough of. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, playing with it softly. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again, but I was used to them by now. Let me explain. After that. . . encounter, Zero and I got together. We haven't actually gotten on an actual date, but we were happy enough just being together. Actually, Kaname finally found someone else, and is now married. He rarely visits, but I don't really mind much. I'm too busy, wrapped in happiness and the love of my 'family'. We then broke apart, gasping for air. We smiled together, and met again. Outside, it started to snow. But we barely noticed, too caught up in our emotions.

There~! XD I hoped you liked that little add to. Some were asking for more, so I hope this met your expectations. Please tell me what you think~!

-animefortune2468


End file.
